In recent years, small-sized electronic equipment, such as a cellular phone handset, a notebook-size personal computer, a digital camera, a wrist watch, a personal digital assistance (PDA), and an electronic organizer, has remarkably progressed and developed. As a power source of the electronic equipment, a primary battery, such as an alkaline dry cell and a manganese dry cell, or a secondary battery, such as a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, and a lithium ion battery, is used. However, when the primary battery and the secondary battery are examined from the point of view of the utilization efficiency of energy, it cannot be necessarily said that they attain the effective utilization of energy. Accordingly, a research and development of a fuel cell which can realize high energy utilization efficiency have been actively performed today in order to be substituted for the primary battery and the secondary battery (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The fuel cell described in Patent Document 1 is composed of a fuel cell main body and a fuel container. The fuel cell main body is formed of an electrolyte plate put between a fuel electrode and an oxidizer electrode. The fuel container houses a mixed liquid of a liquid fuel, such as methanol, and water, and is connected to the fuel cell main body. A connecting portion is formed in the fuel container, and the fuel container is connected to an introducing pipe by the connecting portion. The liquid fuel is then supplied through the introducing pipe. When the fuel container becomes vacant, it is only necessary to exchange the fuel container for a new one.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-93551